Dear Future Husband
by Imunderagequitreadingmyporn
Summary: Full summary inside. NOT A SONG FIC!


**[A/N] -PLEASE READ-**

 **This is set before everyone got into the afterlife. And later goes into the afterlife briefly then goes into their reincarnated lives. Thanks now enjoy! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own it. :(**

Sixteen year old Kanade sat on her bed writing in her journal kicking her feet back and forth.

 _'Dear diary,_

 _I hope to meet the man of my dreams soon. And then for him to fall in love with me. I want us to tell each others deepest secrets and trust each other fully. I want him to be sweet and caring. Somebody to pick me up when I'm sad. Basically everything that isn't my ex, Shiroyani. He made me become someone I didn't even know. My friends wouldn't talk to me because I became so different. *sigh* Anyway, I want someone who will love me for me. That's basically it.'_

She then felt a pain and fell to the floor. Still clutching her diary, she felt her heart give way to another heart attack. Her parents rushed in picking her up. The diary and pen fell to the floor with a thud. Soon enough she was at the hospital. She was told that she had a serious heart disease however she had a heart donor and would live. She was given surgery and three weeks later she returned home with a new heart.

She looked at the diary that was still on her floor. She picked it up and took out the yellow fluffy pen she used while opening the diary. She took out a profile of a man. He had long orange hair, a goofy smile on his face, and brilliant red eyes. The name on the side read Otonashi, Yuzuru.

She continued the entry from before after taping the picture to the side page.

 _'Also, i want to thank this man. I wonder if I will ever have this chance. I wondervif he could be the man of my dreams'_

-in the afterlife-

The orange haired boy fell asleep in Kanade's lap. Next to her appeared a journal she somewhat remembered. She opened it up and saw her handwriting. Was this her diary from when she was alive? She opened it up. And began reading the first entry. She giggled on how silly her old self was. Then the diary's pages began to be sifted through by a gust of wind opening the book to a page with words on the left side and a picture on the right side. She read through the words remembering her past. She then looked down at the picture. A goofy smile adorned an orange boy with red eyes. She immediately recognized him as Yuzuru without reading the name tag in the profile below the picture.

"Otonashi-kun's picture. That's right he gave me a new heart." She looked to him and remembered stabbing him in the chest. There was not a heart where she stabbed. In the picture it said he was the one who gave her a heart. She put a hand where her still heart was still laying. She remembered when it would beat for her loud and proudly as if it was always meant to be there.

"Thank you Otonashi." She whispered running her fingers through the hair of the still passed out boy on her lap.

-after the afterlife lol-

"I found you. Kanade."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you...wait...Otonashi?" Kanade tilted her head as he hugged her.

"Yeah its me Kanade. I have finally found you. My beautiful Kanade. I missed you so much." He continued hugging her tightly hiding his face in her hair. People walking by stared at them but they didn't care. All of a sudden a pink haired girl and dark purple haired boy yelled.

"Otonashi? Kanade?!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Noda? Yuri?!" Kanade yelled back to the couple. She ran to hug the pink haired guru now known as Yuri while Otonashi stared awkwardly at Noda.

"We finally found the last two Noda! The rest are all back at the apartment we basically own. We're all together again!" Yuri cried out tears streaming down her smiling face. Noda smiled for the first time Otonashi had ever seen.

"Yuri. I think Angel...Kanade can't breath." Noda said patting her head.

"Oh right yeah. Sorry Kanade." Yuri pulled away from her bushing and Noda pulled her towards him.

Otonashi shook hands Noda while holding Kanade close to his side. Kanade looked happy, so Otonashi really didnt care what Noda would do to him. All four then went to the large five story apartment where everyone greeted them. Well, except Hinata and Yui. They were doing something somewhere else...BUYING GROCERIES. Get your head out of the gutter people.

 **[A/N] So. That was cute right? Like really cute? Like uber duber cute? Right...Oh nevermind. Anyway R &R my BE-A-U-tiful babies. (Lol Bruce Almighty) ;;;;;;) lol BYEEEEEE**


End file.
